


Day 1: Deepthroating

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Remus hasn't seen his friends since graduation, by his choice. But now he's here, in the Potter's backyard, eyefucking Sirius and being eyefucked right back. So, he gives in. He can have one final night.





	Day 1: Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning i'm not gonna put in the effort to find 31 subtle song lyrics to serve as titles, i need to be lazy in some places SORRY

It had been, in true James-and-Sirius style, a spur of the moment decision to invite most of the graduating class of 1978 over for a party at the Potter’s place. It’s the summer after graduation, and Remus hasn’t seen his friends since. He likes to pretend he just needed some space after the emotional goodbye when they got off the train and all went home, and that was part of it, sure. The other part was that kissing Sirius the last few weeks of the school year had been confusing. Not because of anything wrong with Sirius, but because Remus was so sure his life as a werewolf would be spent alone. Sirius would not,  _ could not _ fit into that. For Sirius’ sake.

But here he was, in his best friends’ backyard wearing a stupid lace mask he felt far too sexy in because naturally, his friends had decided on a dress code. The mask had come with the invitation, which was very clear: No mask means no alcohol. The last thing Remus needs right now is someone withholding alcohol from him.

Sirius, who is wearing leather pants to match his mask, sits across from him, blowing cigarette smoke out of the corner of his mouth. He looks stupidly hot, and Remus is wondering how tight those pants are, and if it would take a lot of effort to drag them down.

Alright, he’s had a few drinks. So has everyone else. Remus is pretty sure James and Lily disappeared half an hour ago and it’s  _ James’ house _ .

The summer heat is stifling, even at night, so Remus unbuttons his shirt a bit more and watches Sirius watch him. 

“You look hot, Moony.”

Remus startles at the sound of Sirius’ voice, too busy staring at his lips.

“Huh?” Remus’ face feels hot, and Fabian is laughing at him from next to Sirius.

“Your shirt,” Sirius grins. “You can borrow one of mine.” Sirius looks sexy, and Remus is feeling horny, so he agrees.

They’re in Sirius’ room for five seconds before Sirius has got him pinned against the wall with his tongue down his throat. Remus moans and pushes back for some semblance of control, but he doesn’t get far. Sirius bites Remus’ bottom lip and whispers, “Remus, let me suck your cock.”

“I…” Remus tries to swallow, finding it especially hard once Sirius grabs the hem of his own threadbare black t-shirt and throws it off. He gets distracted by Sirius’ bare chest and the trail of hair leading into his leather pants. His slender fingers unbutton the rest of Remus’ shirt and push it off Remus’ shoulders. “Okay.”

Sirius’ hands grab Remus’ face for a hard kiss before making his way down his chest, leaving small spit-slick kisses along the way.

Remus doesn’t know what to do with his hands and leaves them in his own hair for now while Sirius makes quick work of opening and pushing down his pants.

Sirius mouths along the outline of Remus’ cock through his boxers, ensuring it’s fully hard before he pulls down the underwear and lets it fall against his face. He mouths the hard flesh, licks a long stripe from balls to the tip and Remus moans embarrassingly high. His hands cover his face and stifle his moans before Sirius pulls off and says, “Hey.”

Remus gives all his attention to the glorious man on his knees in front of him.

The corner of Sirius’ mouth lifts, a secretive smile. “Keep looking at me.”

Remus nods. 

“Here,” Sirius takes his hands and guides them to his own head. “You can touch.”

His own are quickly wrapped around Remus’ cock, to work him up and to guide it to his waiting mouth. When his hot mouth wraps itself around the head, Remus gets dizzy and finds balance in Sirius’ hair. The resulting moan around his cock really doesn’t help, and just causes him to push Sirius closer to him. 

Sirius chokes a little, but the gurgling sound only turns Remus on more. He lets Sirius move back for just a second to catch his breath, but before he can pull on Sirius’ hair there’s already hot heat surrounding him once more.

Sirius widens his knees, takes a deep breath and takes Remus in. When he hits the back of his throat, there’s the clear sound of struggle before Sirius swallows around him and takes him down his throat.

The tight heat, the squeeze of the small space and the clear view of Sirius, on his knees, silent tears streaming down his face to join the drool on his chin almost cause Remus to black out.

It can’t last long, and when Sirius runs out of breath he pulls off but sucks the mess off Remus’ cock too.

“Fuck,” he says, voice raspy and hurt. “Again.”

Remus doesn’t know what comes over him, but he grabs a handful of Sirius’ hair and pulls him towards his cock. His other hand wraps around his cock and guides it into Sirius’ sloppy waiting mouth.

The slide down his throat is only a fraction easier, but Sirius struggles less. With the cockhead squeezed tight, Sirius swallows again and Remus hits his head against the wall while his eyes roll to the back of his skull. He didn’t think Sirius could take any more, but after a quick breather he swallows him down again, this time not stopping until he’s got his nose pushed against Remus’ skin. He chokes, gurgles, the drool is sliding down his chin but he did it, and Remus doesn’t know how he’s managed to survive it.

Sirius leans back a little, wipes his hand across his chin and uses it to jack Remus off. “You should come down my throat.”

He doesn’t leave Remus much time to argue. He swallows him down to the back of his throat, one hand on the shaft and the other massaging Remus’ balls and just behind. 

“Fuck, Sirius, I-” Remus groans as stars start to explode behind his eyes. His hands shift towards Sirius’ hair again, and he holds him in place when he comes, shooting stripes down Sirius’ throat and feeling him swallow it immediately.

He starts to slump against the wall, but then Sirius is standing up and pulling his face close to snog him, making Remus taste just what he did to him, and  _ even Sirius’ groans are raspy _ .

Sirius grinds his erection against Remus’ thigh, making quick work of the surprisingly easy to open leather pants, and grabs Remus’ hand to push inside. 

Sirius bites at Remus’ lips, his jaw, his ear, and moans. “Fast, just fast, rough, please.”

Using just the precome and the spit on his hand, Remus jacks Sirius off, fast and tight as he asked.

“Come on my chest,” he says, and Sirius only takes a second more to follow through.

Another second and they’re kissing again, grabbing each other’s hair that turns into petting, biting at lips that turns into lazy nipping, and eventually they just stand there and breath.

They dress in complete silence, with not-so-subtle looks from both.

Remus knows this won’t happen again, and Sirius probably does, too. It can’t. Remus will make sure it won’t.

“Moony?” Sirius asks, hand on the doorknob and ready to leave. The raspy voice that turned him on just a minute ago now just sounds dejected.

“Yeah, Padfoot?” Remus can at least do him the decency of looking him in the eyes.

Sirius swallows and produces a fake smile. “Keep in touch, alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” Remus lies.

Sirius steps out without looking back, and Remus lets go of the man who he can’t love, but does.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
